demifandomcom-20200213-history
Quotes about love
Bored on a sunday night, I decided to translate my box of quotes about love into english version for everyone to enjoy. The box cost me 10 euro and it contains about 200 dutch sayings about love. Pick your favourites! I marked my favs with a bold number. 1. True love beings where nothing in return is expected. 2. Every touch, kiss, cuddle is a star in a universe of the love. 3. Where two people love with they entire heart, one tastes salt when the other cries. 4. The spark of love ignites only when the love is true and dares to fire. 5. Give in everything for love if necessary. But never give love in. 6. Love is to have someone who understands your past, believes in your future and accepts you here and now just the way you are. 7. Love is the answer, but meanwhile you’re waiting for the answer, sex asks you a few funny questions. 8. Loves that last the longest are the loves that didn’t begin with seeking for a perfect partner. 9. Love for others and respect for their rights and skills, no matter who or what they are – at the end it’s all what we need. 10. To learn knowing the happiness in love, you need to be able to be blind without closing your eyes. 11. Love if the ability to see the right in the wrong. 12. Don’t need each other, love each other. 13. Do not lie in love. People may appreciate the illusion, but not the illusionist. 14. No, there is nothing more beautiful in life than the first love dream. 15. A partner is someone that knows the song of your heart and sings it for you whenever you lose your words. 16. Love, compassion and peace are no luxury, but life primary needs. 17.It’s an evidence of love when someone wishes to know the childhood of another, to live through them again. 18. Who’s fishing for love needs to use his heart as a catch, not his sense. 19. “Liefde is de dauw die valt op brandnetels en bloemen” (can't translate yet) 20. Love makes a small bed big. 21. Love is trust, and the trust of one makes the trust of the other stronger. 22. Love isn’t only what you feel. It’s also what you do. 23. The more words you use in love the less you speak. 24. As long as you love someone for his qualities, everything is all right. But if you start loving him for his faults, the love is in the game. 25. It’s easier to love someone who admires you than to love someone who you want to admire. 26. To love someone is to take him the right away to and also give him the power to hurt you. 27. A heart full of love and compassion is the most important source of inner power, will, happiness and spiritual peace. 28. To give love is not difficult. To find someone who wants to accept it is. 29. Love in your heart isn’t supposed to stay there. Love is love the moment you gift it. 30. Love is the keyhole that binds the hearts. Faith is the key that fits that keyhole. 31. The wink of the beloved one is the drop that makes the bucket dissipate. (wrong translation) About 169 to go...